


Insights

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage has tried to live a new life but fears it catching up to her.





	Insights

“Your name is Sage Alcazar.”  
  
She tried to step forward only to have Thomas step back, the room with eyes glued to them.   
  
“So what we have—you built it on a lie?”  
  
She tried to speak only to find herself breathless; blinking once she found the room had completely disappear, leaving her fully aware of the dream and the reality which awaited her.  
  
Thomas continued to sleep beside her, her body secure in his arms; Sage swallowed hard, looking at the emerald occupying her ring finger, and forced herself to remember his words.  
  
 _“I accept all of you, always.”_


End file.
